Season 1 Killer
Season 1 Killer, also known as The Killer or The Lakewood Slasher, is a serial killer who calls or texts his/her victims before sneaking up and murdering them in cold blood. The Killer's mask is not like the Father Death mask (the original Ghostface mask from the Scream franchise) but a newer modern day mask. Plus the Killer wears a bulky, hooded black poncho with black pants and combat boots. He seems to be average in height and has a slim build. In Season 1, the Killer is revealed to be Piper Shaw, as her predecessor was her father Brandon James when he went on his killing spree. Weapons and Equipment * Buck 120 Hunting Knife: The tool of his trade. The Killer's weapon of choice is a Buck 120 Hunting Knife. He/she murders most of his/her victims with it. ** These victims include Tyler O'Neill, Nina Patterson, Riley Marra, and Grayson Pfieffer. * Voice Changer: Kieran uses a voice changer to conceal his actual identity's voice, as can be seen in In The Trenches when he tricks Emma Duval into coming to Will's house so he could trick Emma into causing his death. * Cellphone: The Killer uses a smartphone to contact his victims, often teasing and taunting them. He texts, calls and DM's them, sometimes just before trying to commit a murder. It cannot be tracked, making The Killer incognito. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) The Killer murders Tyler O'Neill off-screen by decapitating him possibly in his car after driving away from a house. After that, the Killer uses Tyler's phone to send numerous text messages and a few Snapchat images to Tyler's ex-girlfriend, Nina Patterson in her house, who is all alone. However, thinking that Tyler is playing a game, Nina goes to the hot tub and texts back and forth. However, a text is sent to Nina's phone saying "Heads up." before dropping Tyler's severed head into her hot tub. Nina scrambles out, only to be chased by the stealthy Killer, who is nowhere to be seen. In the reflection of a glass door, the Killer appears behind Nina and violently slashes her back open with a hunting knife. In pain, Nina attempts to run away but falls in the process and starts crawling towards the swimming pool. The Killer follows closely behind, watching her crawl away. He grabs her from behind and she pleas for her life. Without hesitating, the Killer severely cuts open Nina's throat with the knife. He then chucks Nina into the swimming pool, whether she is dead or alive. Shortly after Nina bleeds out in the water, the Killer takes a GIF with her bloodied body floating in the background. He calls Emma Duval at the end of the episode, leaving her scared. At the very end of the episode, The Killer is seen watching Audrey Jensen and Rachel Murray kissing at the balcony. * Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) In the beginning of this episode, (flashback), Dara Aldean is seen running through a field until she bumps into Brett Kenner. The killer in the flashback is Brandon James and he murders them along with 3 other students. Near the end of the episode, after being done with Emma, the killer targets his next victim, one of Emma's best friends, Riley Marra. Sill impersonating as Tyler, he texts Riley to meet him outside the police station. She agrees and sees Tyler's car parked out in the parking lot. Riley goes to Tyler's car as the killer slowly walks behind her while holding a knife. Riley doesn't see Tyler in his car. She texts him, "I'm here. Where are you?" A moment later, a reply saying, "Right here" and the killer appears behind Riley and whacks her across the face as she flees, screaming for help while running down an ally and bangs on a gate. The Killer slowly walks towards her. Riley finds a ladder that leads to the roof of the police station and starts climbing it. While climbing up the ladder as well, the Killer stabs Riley twice in the lower back. She continues to climb. Then, the Killer slices her on the back of the leg, slicing an artery. Riley eventually dies from massive blood loss on the police station's roof. Riley never found out that the killer actually isn't Tyler and she died thinking it was Tyler who attacked her.  * In the Trenches (7th Episode) The killer kidnaps Will and leaves Piper unconscious. Later in the episode, Emma, Noah Foster, Brooke Maddox and Jake Fitzgerald arrive at the abandoned warehouse with Piper. Noah, Brooke and Jake leave with Piper as Emma gets a call from the killer, taunting her about saving Will. Later, Emma, Noah, Brooke and Jake roam around the building, looking for Will. Minutes later when Brooke is alone, she hears a clattering noise and quickly spins around. "Emma? Noah?" Brooke calls out. She hears a clattering noise again and turns back around, gasping. The masked killer appears right in front of her. Brooke screams and runs away in horror while the killer looks on. She runs and hides in the same room with Will, Emma and Noah but Jake is still out there. Off-screen, the killer attacks and stabs Jake, but is unaware that he has survived. The killer tries to break into the room where Emma, Noah, Will and Brooke are. Will holds the door while everyone else flees. Will continues blocking the door to keep the killer occupied. Soon after, the killer stops trying to break through, and goes after Emma instead. He finds her and runs at her from behind, but Will returns and tackles him before he can reach her. The killer then flees the scene when the Lakewood police arrive. The following morning, as punishment for his interference, the killer attacked Will again and strapped him to a machine with a saw. When Emma tried to save him, she accidently set the machine off when she hit a trip wire, killing Will in the process and covering Emma in his blood. * Ghosts (8th Episode) While Brooke and Seth Branson are having sex, Mr. Branson hears something and checks it out, leaving Brooke alone. When she is alone, the curtains open up and a spotlight suddenly shines at her. "Love the color but the spotlight's too much." Brooke says. She then spots someone walking towards her and thinks that it's Mr. Branson. In the darkness, the black figure runs towards her. "Oh, my God." Brooke cries out. She flees, realizing that it is not Mr. Branson, but the killer. The masked killer runs up on stage, chasing Brooke. He then slashes her arm with the hunting knife, slightly injuring her. Brooke then hides back stage. He viciously and angrily swings his hunting knife, unsuccessfully trying to stab her. She runs away and runs into Seth, who calms her down and explains that he was locked out and had to go around. Before they could do anything else, the Lakewood police arrive and arrest Seth, believing him responsible for the murders.  * Revelations (10th Episode) In the final episode, the killer has cut through Sheriff Hudson (off-screen). Later, at Brooke's party, Grayson Pfieffer runs out of the pool in need to use the bathroom. Audrey tells him to leave. Sometime later, The Killer murders Grayson by slitting his neck (off-screen). Later, Jake's drunk date, Ava discovers Grayson's corpse with his neck slit open. Minutes after, when Audrey discovers the pool of blood on the ground, the killer pops out from behind her and slams her into a wall, putting his hand around her throat and raises the knife. "What are you waiting for?" Audrey asks defiantly. The killer then slashes her shoulder, but, for some reason, leaves her alive. Mr. Branson, who has escaped from jail with the help of the killer, goes to Brooke's house and finds her. He tries to explain the situation but Brooke thinks that he's the killer and locks him outside. He tells her that he's been framed and put in a trunk of a car, but managed to get out. Brooke still doesn't believe him and races him to the front door and locks it, much to his dismay. Mr. Branson walks backwards just as the lights go off, turning into pitch blackness, causing Brooke to gasp. She exhales sharply. "Seth?" Brooke says, looking through the glass, her eyes scanning the area. Suddenly, the lights clicks back on; Branson is gone and the killer is staring right at her. Gasping in fear, Brooke runs away in fear as the killer tries to bash open the door. Brooke then hides in the garage (woodshop section). She decides to hide in a freezer. She turns on her cellphone as she breathes heavily. She opens the slot of the freezer and sees the killer entering. The killer, hearing Brooke inside, locks the freezer slot. He then flips the freezer over with Brooke trapped inside Seconds after, the killer's knife goes through the freezer, giving Brooke minor injuries. The killer then plugs in the outlet into the wall, instantly turning on the freezer. He leaves Brooke to slowly freeze to death. After Brooke is finally saved by Emma, Noah and Jake, Emma goes into Brooke's kitchen, holding a large butcher knife. The phone rings and Emma answers. The Killer taunts her about her mother about to die, and explains that she at Wren Lake; Emma then races to save her alone. When she arrives, the killer arrives and, at Emma's demands, reveals herself to be Piper Shaw, Brandon James' daughter and Emma's half-sister. She says that has murdered all of Emma's best friends. Audrey, who is implied to be Piper's accomplice, and saw Emma running to the docks, intervenes to rescue Emma and her mother. Piper taunts Emma by how Piper's story ends: Branson slits Emma's throat before disemboweling Maggie. Emma then attempts to stab Piper with the hidden knife behind her back, but Piper intervenes. She blocks Emma's strike and viciously slashes horizontally across Emma's stomach, critically wounding her. After Maggie gets stabbed by Piper, Piper attacks Emma by viciously swinging her knife and they struggle. Piper gets the upper-hand and stands over Emma. "So... I have one more surprise before I open you up. And you'll never see it coming." Piper says devilishly before Audrey arrives and shoot her in the chest with Kieran's gun. Piper falls into the lake. Seconds later, Piper rises up, about to stab Emma before Emma grabs the gun and shoots Piper in the head, seemingly ending the murders. List of Victims #Tyler O'Neill (not shown) - Decapitated #Nina Patterson - Back slashed; throat cut open; thrown into swimming pool #Riley Marra - Stabbed twice in lower back; right leg slashed; bled out on police station's roof #Will Belmont (not shown) - Kidnapped (off-screen); tied and gagged to chair; head split in half by tractor saw; accidently trigged by Emma Duval #Deputy Roberts - Handcuffed to jail cell; stabbed multiple times in stomach; necklace stuffed down throat #Grayson Pfieffer (not shown) - Throat slit in poolhouse bathroom Trivia * Brooke is the victim who is chased and attacked by The Killer the most throughout Season 1. * The Killer doesn't kill or harm animals (seen in Pilot). * The Killer's first victims are Tyler and Nina; however, Nina is technically the second victim that started off the entire series in the first place. * Piper Shaw is revealed to be The Killer in Season 1. ** She is also the daughter of Brandon James, and therefore, the half-sister of Emma Duval. ** She was shot dead by Audrey Jensen and Emma after a struggle. * It is revealed in Season 2 that she had an accomplice, Kieran Wilcox. ** Kieran was Piper's boyfriend, and tried to avenge her by killing Audrey and Emma, but was unsuccessful. Category:Characters